villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seven Kin of Purgatory
The Seven Kin of Purgatory(煉獄の七眷属) often referred to as the Seven Kin, was an elite team and was made up of powerful and elite dark mages and served as the secondary antagonists of the Tenrou Island Arc of the popular anime and manga series, Fairy Tail. It was made up of the seven most powerful warriors and members of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, where they served as the guild's main attack force. Overview The Seven Kin of Purgatory was an elite team that was formed at an unknown point of time a few years back prior to the series, it was lead by Ultear Milkovich where she had a few years prior back, ran into a young girl named Meredy and adopted her where she also recruited her into becoming a member of the team and a member of Grimoire Heart as a whole. Eventually, the team grew to be at seven members strong (or eight since Zoldeo was possessing Capricorn the whole time). Eventually in the year X784, the Seven Kin were deployed to Tenrou Island where they had battled with the wizards of Fairy Tail. Despite almost beating them, Fairy Tail managed to turn things around and most of the team became casualties in the Guild War with three members dead, another three defected from the guild all together, and only two known acitve members left. Strength The Seven Kin of Purgatory was the most powerful team in all of Grimoire Heart and was also one of the most powerful sub-factions in the entire Balam Alliance. The Seven Kin was responsible for Grimoire Heart's status as the most powerful Dark Guild due to the powers and abilities of all seven members. Ultear, the leader, was capable of manipulating time and Zancrow was capable of Flame God Slayer Magic. The other members were also strong in their own right as well with Azume's tree magic and Capricorn's strength during his time being possessed by Zoldeo. Rustyrose could literally bring to reality everything that his mind imagined. Meredy herself, while being the younger (and presumably inexperienced) of the Seven Kin, was still able to challenge Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet and hold her ground despite her status in the team. Azuma, Ultear and Rustyrose were the most notably powerful members of the Seven Kin; Azuma is able to engaged two of Fairy Tail's most strongest wizards, Mirajane and Erza , and his strength was shown with he being able to destroy an enitre fleet of Magic Council ships. Ultear, conversely, has demonstrated her power by subordinating and manipulating for years Jellal Fernandes's mind (a wizard who has been recognized since childhood as one of the most powerful magicians in the region) and infiltrating into the Council's structure becoming one of the supreme leaders. Not to mention that she managed to survive a direct fight with Zeref Dragneel, even managing to put him out of the game. Finally, Rustyrose defeated overwhelmingly Elfman Strauss and Evergreen and, later, fought simultaneously against Bickslow and Freed Justine , succeeding in holding over them for the most part. Despite how powerful all seven of them were, they all became casualties in the battle with Fairy Tail with three members dead, another three defecting, and leaving only two survivng acitve members. Members Current members *Rustyrose - The flamboyant and poetic one, Rustyrose is one of the Seven Kin who had battled Elfman and Evergreen as well as Freed and Bickslow. His magic is that of the Arc of Embodiment and he uses his imagination to summon all kinds of attacks. He's also one of the only remaining team members left following the conclusion of the Fairy Tail-Grimoire Heart War. *Kain Hikaru - A fat and chuby man, Kain is the most comedic member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He tends to have little use of his mind and is often over imaginative and clumsy as well. Despite his rather immature and dimwitted state, he did become one of the Seven Kin and is one of the only remaining members left next to Rustyrose. Former Members *Ultear Milkovich - The mysterious and manipulative woman, Ultear Milkovich was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and lead the Grimoire Heart assault on Tenrou Island. She was the first to find Zeref and sought to bring him back but failed. During a fight with Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail, she discovered that her mother, Ur, truely cared for her and thus redeemed herself by rebuilding Tenrou Island with her Arc of Time power. She then defected shortly after. *Meredy - The youngest member of the team, equipped with the power to connect the senses of her targets and to create magic blades with lethal power. She's a young girl in a light purple leotard with a red cape and black boots. While acting like a stoic robot, she's actually seen being a child and acted like one while enroute to Tenrou Island. She cares deeply for Ultear and defected from the Seven Kin and Grimoire Heart aloing with her and even forgave her for her past actions that killed her parents. *Zancrow - The cruelest, Zancrow was a Flame God Slayer wizard and was the third of the Seven Kin to appear. He faced off against Natsu Dragneel fo Fairy Tail and insulted everything about dragons and Dragon Slayer Magic. Zancrow was seen enjoying the suffering of his opponents and even went as far as to burn a dozen Grimoire Heart soldiers all because they were frightened of Natsu and even attacked Meredy and stated that she was kicked out of the guild. He was eventually killed by Zeref during his skirmish with Meredy. *Azuma - Tall and strong, Azuma was the very first member of the Seven Kin as well as Grimoire Heart to engage Fairy Tail in combat. He first ran into Wendy Marvell and Mest Gryder where he had showed off his powers as he destroyed an entire fleet of batteships sent by the Magic Council. He also faced off against and defeated Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard Mirajane Strauss and eventually fought and lost to Erza Scarlet. He then turned into a tree but in X792, a historia of him is shown confirming that he's been dead for over eight years now. *Capricorn - A rogue celestial spirit, Capricorn went by the alias of Caprico where he had fought against Gray, Lucy, and Loki all at once. During the fight between him and Loki, he was set free by Loki and Capricorn got his memories and free will back. He then defected from Grimoire Heart. He was also the second of the kin to engage Fairy Tail and invade Tenrou Island. **Zoldeo - The unknown and hidden one, Zoldeo was the secret eighth member of the Seven Kin where he had possessed and controlled Capricorn all this time. He used him to his advantage in battle but grew to dependent on him to the point where the moment he exited his body, he dissintegrated and died. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Priests Category:Summoners Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fantasy Villains